The present invention relates to a double-barrelled pistol which simultaneously projects two, continuous, parallel streams of conductive fluid. The two streams carry different electric potentials. Therefore, on impacting a target, in the form of live prey, an electric circuit is completed causing a current to pass through the prey, either killing or stunning it. The severity of effect may be varied by altering the characteristics of the electrical energy, such as the voltage, current, power, frequency, and conductivity of the medium. This may be accomplished by acting on such factors as inductive or capacitive reactances.
The projected fluid may be a gas, liquid or any other conductor of electricity, including, for example, laser or maser beams. Nor is the present invention limited to any particular power source, as either direct or alternating current may be used. In addition, the conductivity of the fluid can be increased by the addition of, for example, ammonium sulfate, different compounds of silver, copper, or the like.
One object of this invention is to provide a portable weapon means with which the different species of agricultural pests, for example, can be killed or stunned.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple, versatile, and yet effective, weapon which operates by electricity.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electrically operated portable weapon whose effective output is readily adjusted by operating on the trigger.